


Hey Tweekie~

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Category: South Park
Genre: (kind of), M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Craig, Somewhere, Well not really, Yandere Craig (kind of), Yaoi, kind of, ok there's no plot, theres a bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Tweek's parents are out of town on a business trip about something to do with coffee and to make matters worse, it's the middle of the night and he just watched the shining.





	Hey Tweekie~

**Author's Note:**

> I might make an actual story explaining the backstory of this chapter or I might just leave it like this...
> 
> Also this, like all of my other works, is unedited so I apologise for the mistakes that you are going to see. (Pretty sure there's a lot but I'm not bothered to check.)

__Tweek, feeling restless now that his parents are out of town, goes downstairs to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee which he hopes will soothe his nerves.

 

 

He finds that it does little to help his fast pumping heart and anxious eyes that keep glancing at shadows that seem like they're moving in the dark.

 

 

Tweek climbs back up the stairs but as he walks down the corridor, a pair of hands wrap around him and pin him to the wall.

 

 

  
"Hey Tweekie~" Craig purrs in a breathless, lust filled voice.

 

 

"H-hey-GAH! C-Craig.." Tweek nuzzles his nose against Craig's cold one and gives him a soft kiss on his warm, plump lips, all traces of earlier paranoia and fear of the dark vanishing at the sight of his s̶a̶f̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶n̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶o̶n̶l̶y̶ ̶s̶o̶u̶r̶c̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶c̶o̶m̶f̶o̶r̶t̶ ̶boyfriend.

 

 

Craig keeps Tweek pinned to the wall and leaves hickeys and bite marks all the way from Tweek's neck to his collarbone.

 

 

"GAH! C-Craig h-how am I gonna h-hide these tomorrow!? M-my parents are gonna f-flip when they come back!!! A-and everyone's gonna ask where I got them from and-GAH! T-too much pressure-" Craig silences his twitchy little boyfriend with a kiss that lasted five minutes.

 

"There's no school tomorrow and your parents won't be back until next Monday." Craig whispered into his boyfriends ear. No matter how much he loved the idea of pinning Tweek down and chaining him up so that he’d never be able to leave Craig, Craig would never want to scare his boyfriend to the point where he'd stop seeking Craig as his source of comfort.

 

 

(Though he's sure that if he killed everyone else his boyfriend would rely on him and him alone.)

 

 

"Craig?" Tweek whispered nuzzling his nose into Craig's neck.

 

 

"Yeah babe?" Craig ran a finger through the mess that was Tweek's hair and inhaled Tweek's unique scent.

 

 

 

_Mmh, coffee and more coffee_

 

 

 

Craig thought to himself and sniffed Tweek's hair again.

 

 

"C-Craig? Are you s-sniffing my hair?" Tweek asked when he felt his taller boyfriend nuzzling into his hair.

 

 

"Why? Do you have any issues with that?" Craig asked in a monotone voice though Tweek could tell he was getting defensive.

 

 

"No. In fact, it makes me feel fuzzy and warm inside that you like sniffing me. Is that weird?" Tweek pulled back from nuzzling into Craig's neck and gave him a worried look.

 

 

"Of course not babe," Craig replied picking Tweek up and bringing him to Tweek's bed.

 

 

Climbing in, he brings Tweek on top of his chest and relishes in the way that Tweek fits so perfectly with him and looks so adorable resting on Craig's chest while looking at him with sleepy, doe eyes.

 

 

"Love you Craig," Tweek mumbles as he snuggles his face into Craig's chest.

 

 

"Love you too Tweekie~" Craig whispers into his smaller lovers ear and gently slips his cold hands up the back of Tweek's shirt.

 

 

 

 

  
Tweek slips off into a dreamland filled with flying cups of coffee and rooms dedicated to Lord Super Stripe.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Ahhhh~" Tweek yawns stretching his arms above his head.

 

 

"Have a good sleep Tweek?" Craig asked from his place on the opposite side of Tweek.

 

 

Tweek squeaked in surprise, having momentarily forgot that Craig was there, and fell off the bed.

 

 

Craig immediately stood up and rushed to his little coffee infused angel's side to see if he hurt himself.

 

 

 

Seeing that Tweek was fine Craig allowed himself to calm down and carry Tweek bridal style back into bed.

 

Craig pulled the sheet over the two of them and the couple cuddled in silence for over an hour, neither feeling the time pass as both were lost in the warmth that their significant other provided.

 

  
"We should get up soon.." Tweek mumbled though he made no move to pull from Craig's tight hold around his waist.

 

"Mhmm, maybe.." Craig whispered into Tweek's ear, smirking when he saw Tweek shudder.

 

 

Deciding that there'd be no harm in messing with his cute little boyfriend, especially if it resulted in them becoming more intimate than they currently were, Craig licked the shell of Tweek's ear and chuckled when Tweek's face turned bright pink.

 

 

"C-Craig! W-why'd you lick my ear!?!" Instead of answering Tweek, Craig rolled Tweek under him and reached for the small bag of handcuffs he had hidden in his coat.

 

 

"Craig?" Tweek's eyes widened in fear and Craig quickly took Tweek's face in his hands.

 

 

"Tweek, just know that if I do something you don't like we can stop whenever you want. Just say if something's making you uncomfortable or if it hurts ok?" Craig pressed a quick kiss to Tweek's soft, pink ones and brought the handcuffs back up.

 

 

Craig put Tweek's hands back above his head and chained him to the back of the bed. Craig reached for a pillow and tucked it underneath Tweek's neck to make it more comfortable for him.

 

  
Sucking in a quick intake of air, Tweek watched as Craig pulled both his and Tweek's pants and boxers off until they were both out in the open.

 

Tweek blushed when Craig began tracing his fingers across Tweek's smooth, pale thighs and he let out a yelp when Craig leaned forward and took Tweek's length into his mouth in one go.

 

Craig then began deep throating Tweek and loved the mewls that were escaping Tweek's mouth.

 

Craig then pulled back suddenly and Tweek moaned at the loss. Craig's eyes raked over Tweek's; his eyes were hooded, his shirt rolled up to reveal his flat, smooth chest and his legs spread open to give Craig more access.

 

  
Craig then leaned forward to lick along the slit of Tweek's length. Tweek let out a loud moan and threw his head back against the pillow that was acting as a barrier between his head and the back of the bed post.

 

 

"C-CRAIG!" Craig continued to suck on Tweek and when he saw how Tweek was getting close, he pulled his mouth off Tweek's length with a wet 'pop' and felt his own length beginning to harden from the dark looks Tweek was giving him.

 

 

"Craig you jerk!" Tweek yelled at him trying to pull his hands free of the handcuffs.

 

 

"Calm down Tweek. It's gonna feel **amazing** if you wait just a little longer~" Tweek seemed wary for a moment but eventually just sighed and stopped struggling against the ropes.

 

"Good boy~" Craig purred and pulled something out of a pocket in his shirt. It was a strange liquid but before Tweek could examine it further Craig was pouring it all over his length.

 

 

Tweek jerked back from how cold and weird the liquid felt until a tingling sensation began to spread through his length.

 

 

"W-where did you get his s-stuff from-GAH! C-Craig?" Tweek asked, eyes closing as a pleasant sensation began to emerge from his length.

 

 

"The slut Kenny," Craig answered, eyes darkening when he saw how Tweek began to thrust his hips up and his mouth began to let out small moans.

 

 

Craig pushed Tweek's legs even further apart than they were before and brought his skilful mouth back to Tweek's growing length.

 

 

When Tweek began to gasp and moan as load as he could Craig didn't pull away or slow down the bobbing of his head and instead began to suck faster.

 

 

Tweek as expected couldn't last much longer and came in Craig's mouth, panting and breathing heavily as he came down from his high.

 

 

"Mmh~" Craig moaned after swallowing Tweek's cum. Tweek's eyes widened in alarm and his face flushed a bright red once more.

 

 

Reaching forward, Craig unchained Tweek and checked over his wrists to see if there was any marks or cuts on the skin. Seeing that there wasn't any signs of damage on his lover, Craig turned Tweek on his side and spooned him, pants and boxers still off.

 

 

Tweek felt his heart pick up when he felt Craig's erection against his ass but Craig quickly reached for both their boxers and quickly dressed them before spooning Tweek once more.

 

 

Both boys fell asleep at the same time and didn't hear Tweek's parents entering the house, or the snap of a camera, or the excited squeals of Tweek's Mum and dad.

 

 

 

 

  
Yep, they didn't hear any of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man...and I thought I was done with writing (terrible) smut...


End file.
